pokemon mystery dungeon team unity
by Bulbasaur816
Summary: OC'S NEEDED go to page 3
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEONS**

_THE ADVENTURERS OF TEAM UNITY_

AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWE POKEMON OR ANY GAME FRANCHISE FOR THAT MATTER POKEMON BELONGS TO GAMEFREAK AND NINTENDO.

"Ugh where am I" said a voice. "What happened last thing I remember I-"

He quickly got up and checked his surroundings with shock on his face

"WAIT I'M STILL ALIVE" he shouted "but how the bridge at the extra link collapsed when me and Ry-"

His expression turned from shock to worry. "Oh no I hope he's ok "

"Ugh" there as a mysterious voice nearby "huh what the what happened"

"RYAN!" the chimchar turned to see a bulbasur rushing towards him

"Gwah" Ryan said shocked "waits Charles what happened"

"I'm not sure all I do know is that we need to know how we got here and wait" "WHAT THE HECK WHY ON EATH ARE WE POKEMON!? And why did I not notice until now?"

"What we we're Pokémon NOW!?" yelled the chimchar.

"Apparently we are hmmmmm I have heard several stories of this before and in most cases there was a gu-"

"Uhm hello" said a timid voice

"Who's there" both Pokémon said

"Oh just me" said the Pokémon now revealed as a oshowatt "I heard someone talking and I came to see who it was"

"Oh ok" said Charles "wait have you ever heard stories of humans turning into Pokémon?"

"Yeah several." Replied the oshowatt "why would you ask"

"Because" started Charles

"We used to be human" finished Ryan

That it for the first chapter I'm not very good but I am doing this at mid night so what do you expect criticism would gladly be accepted as I probably need it ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"WHAT?! YOU USED TO BE HUMAN?!" yelled the oshawatt

"Yeah we used to" replied Charles "and you don't have to yell we can all here you"

"Aqua where are you?!" yelled a sudden voice causing the three to jump

Ryan looked around nervously wondering where it came from

''Man who the heck was that?" Asked Charles the bushes rustled causing the three Pokémon to look to their left. Soon a figure came out it was a dewot.

"Oh hey Suiro what are you doing here?" asked the oshawatt who's name is revealed to be aqua. "I thought you were training you 'ninja skills' or what you call them."

"It's called ninjutsu get it right!" yelled Charles and curio at the same time "Wait you know what ninjustsu is?' asked the dewott name Surio

"Yeah of course I do other than the fact that when I was human I used to be incredibly fascinated about ninjas and samurais but my mom is Japanese." Said Charles "and also did you realize your name is water dragon in Japanese?"

"How did you know- wait did you say you used to be human?" asked Surio shocked "Oh well anyways I decided it was time I let aqua join up at my father's guild oh by the way his name is suikon."

"Wait so his name is water soul?" asked Charles "Oh hey can we join the guild?" "It sounds like fun right Ryan?"

"Well I guess. Answered Ryan "What does this guild do?" Asked Ryan curiously

"They explore learn secrets discover new land helping others finding treasures hell once we discovered a whole new world distortion world I think it's called it's really cool!" Answered Surio.

"The distortion world?!" yelled Charles and Ryan "we remember that place it's kind of umm how should I describe it trippy!"Finished Charles "Anyways yes this sounds awesome can we join oh maybe we can help your sister?"

"Yeah this sounds awesome and trust us just because we used to be human doesn't mean that were pushovers!"

''Well I guess it's fine you need at least two to sign for a team I'm already signed up so I can't join her but since you two are here that's perfect!" answered Surio "oh and also you need a team name so you should decide now."

"TEAM UNITY!" yelled Charles instantly without having to think. "Because it is a balance of between water, grass and fire there for there is unity." Said Charles in a deeper voice than normal causing others to look at him strangely. "What I can't purposely make my voice deeper to add drama?" complained Charles.

"No no its fine I just never heard any one talk like that before" said Surio

"Oh ok anyways "began Charles "LET'S GO TO THE GUILD!" shouted Charles excitedly

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER OH LIKE ALLWAYS I DON'T OWE POKEMON 


	3. OC SUBMISSION SHEET

OC SUBMISSION SHEET

I need oc's for the guild or enemies here is what you

Name:

Species:

Moves: (no over powered move unless they can be learned by TM also only up to 4 moves)

Items/weapons: (optional)

Fighting style :( mainly put down their two primary skills and add a little description)

Signature/unique move :(a special move that you may make up however it must have something to do with a move that is already created takes up one move slot also must have some kind of recoil)

Personality: (you get the point and give an example of their personality like for example shy how shy?)

History :( they may be human turned Pokémon but they will have to appear later in the story

Here is mine

Name: Charles

Species: bulbasaur

Moves: energy ball, solar beam, solar overload, vine whip

Items/weapons: has a shuriken that he uses vines to strike enemies with and occasionally as a grappling hook

Fighting style: mainly uses speed and special attack and again uses his shuriken

Signature move: solar overload Charles charges solar beam but instead of releasing it he over charges it causing an HUGE explosion causes him to faint

Personality: mainly quiet in public but is won't shut up when with friends

History: was a skilled trainer and just recently beat the elite 4 and champion with only 2 Pokémon and decided to have a check out the extra link when the bridge the were on suddenly collapsed


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: I don't own Pokémon.

Team status

Name: team destiny

Members: 3

Rank: N/A

"Ok were here!" exclaimed Surio "Welcome to the guild!"

The team looked up at the guild it looked like a wide building with a tower in the middle with bamboo and is made fire proof so it doesn't burn

"Whoa it's like belsprout tower only cooler hopefully it won't get burned down" said Charles"

"Don't worry it's probably fire proof anyways now let's go and make ourselves an official team already!" excitedly explained Ryan as he almost dragged Charles and Aqua but before Surio stopped him

"Wait you have to take a test to see if you're capable of becoming a rescue team!" said Surio

"Awwww you have to be kidding me a test!" complaine Ryan.

"Don't worry it's just a small short mystery dungeon!" responded Surio "It begins behind this door there is a secret way to the top but you need a badge so good luck." And with that he left.

"So now what?" asked aqua "I don't what we should do"

"Well I guess we have to pass this test!" replied Charles as he walked through the door

? 1st F

"Ok what is going on with this place it's like a maze in here" complained Charles "Just what the heck"

"It's a mystery dungeon be careful it's-" started aqua before being interrupted by Charles

"Let me guess it changes every time we come and we have reach the end to escape right?" said Charles "I've heard several stories this happening before and heard about these.

"In that case we need to be careful and try to power through"

"Right lets go" said Charles

FINAL FLOOR

"Man this was really hard" said Ryan

"Yeah what a pain at least we are almost done

"So you want to join a team then you must beat me" said a mysterious voice

"Who was that?"Said Charles

Then a figure jumped down and nearly hit Charles but he dogged out of the way it was a Garchomp

Charles didn't feel like wasting time so he just tried solar beam and fired it knocking Garchomp down long enough for the trio to leave the dungeon when they got out they saw suikon he congratulated the three on passing the test

While Ryan and aqua started looking for a room Charles had to ask a question

"Uh do you have anywhere I can train?"

"yeah we do I'll call one of our teams to show you the way around I'll send some members to your partners as well" replied Suikon "TEAM DESTUCT there is a new team here can you show them around the other members of this kids team should be in the hallways by the rooms"

"YES SIR!" said the charmeleon, grovyle and the lucario

"Ok so what are you looking for?"asked the charmeleon "oh by the way my name is Alistar or some call me Al."

"Hey Al my name is Charles and I'm looking for a place to train."

"Oh realy I needed to train anyways ok follow me" said Alistar as he ran off with Charles close behind when they were half way there charles asked something

"Hey who are the lucario and grovyle anyways?" asked Charles

"oh the there're my partners the lucario is Brody and the grovyle is Grant"

"Oh what about that smeargle in the corner by herself?"

"Oh that's Rhea she's a loner and doesn't talk much

"Oh ok" replied Charles

MEANWHILE WITH RYAN AND AQUA

"Whoa your gold ranked?" asked aqua excitedly

"Yep" said Grant "anyways this room is a decent room and it has a great view"

"Whoa you can see everything from here"

"Thanks for helping us choose a room!" aqua said happily

"your welcome bye" said Brody

"bye" said Ryan "Now where is-

" whew I'm finally done" exclaimed Charles "That dojo is pretty cool" I even learned my own special move"

"Realy that sounds cool maybe you can show us tomorrow " said Ryan "But we need to sleep"

"Ok" replied Charles "goodnight"

And with that they slept

Thank you Traveling Master for the oc on team destruct and thesecretkeeper11 for Rhea also new attribute unlocked special elment it's another element that a character can master due to their aura

"


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: TOUNEMENT?

A loud siren blasts through the guild

"Whoa what was that incredibly loud noise?" asked Charles who now had swirls in his eyes "I feel like my ears about to burst!"

"It's the strict wake-up call my brother mentioned" said Aqua "I never thought it would be this loud"

"I'm more amazed that this place has enough tech for sirens" said Ryan "I mean this whole guild looks like something you would see in a movie about china several years ago"

"Ha reminds me of Ecruteak city from jhoto" said Charles while laughing

"Well let go see what we should do now" said a still tired Aqua. When they got to the main room they saw a bunch of Pokémon the guild master and of course team unity

"OK EVERY MOST OF YOU KNOW THIS BUT SINCE THERE IS A NEW TEAM I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AGAIN WE WILL HAVE A TOUNAMENT TO SEE TEST YOUR SKILLS OF COURSE SINCE TEAM UNITY IS NEW THEY WILL BE WITH SOME OF THE BEGINERS " started Suikon

"Makes sense" said a pokemon

"NOW MAKE SURE YOU EAT SO YOU WILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO WORK SO DISSMISED!" explained as he finished

"So lets go train for the tournament after were done eating" said Charles

After the three finished eatin Suikon called them and told them that they need to train for the tournament they agreed and Charles led them to the dojo

"Welcome to the dojo!" said a lucario as they walked in the dojo"So Charles how is your aura element doing"

"Huh?" asked Ryan and Aqua at he same time

"I didn't get to train on it much yet but it's pretty good" said Charles comepletly ignoring the two

"have you decided which one you will use yet?" asked the lucario

"yup" answered Charles the three started training when Charles started explaining the aura elements to Ryan and Aqua

"You can use elemental attack even though your not supposed to by using your aurua and you can have up to two just like regular types?!" asked Aqua

"Basicly yeah mine are psychic and electric"

"That . !" yelled Ryan

After that the three started training while Charles used primarily his aura elemnt(not moves just attacks regular attack with an element for example he can use telikinesis not the move but can use it to harm the opponent however it won't be as strong as usual)

Ryan's aura was ice and steel

Aqua's was dragon and flying

Ryan made his own move called flame typhoon( a tornado of FIRE)

While aqua made her own move she called it ice light show several ice beams several ice beams making it looks like a lightshow)

"Wow that was so much fun I can't believe I made my own move!" shouted Ryan "It's really cool right Charles?"

"….."

"Oh right I forgot you used solar overload that must have drained a lot of energy out of you to make you faint right aqua?"

"…"

"Oh right you fainted too" oh well it's time to rest I guess

THE NEXT DAY

" my head hurts" complained Charles "*sigh* I guess this is what I get for using that move"

"Well I think we trained enough today let get our first job" said Ryan they went down stairs to the main room same announcement as yesterday.

"Alright let's get going" said Charles as they walked to the back of the room which was crowded with Pokémon looking for jobs when the crowed settled down ther were only two jobs left "Aww come on only two jobs" complained Charles "well we just started so it makes sense"

When they read the letter they took out their materials they got yesterday and were looking for somewhere named beach cave when they got there it was easy especially since Charles had a type advantage the enemy pokemon were going down evey second unltill they reached the bottom( they completed their mission but wanted to continues exploring

"more twerps mess with said a voice"

"yeah mor-

"Aww shut up" complained Charles "I can already tell youranoying"

"You think you so tough huh fine let's battle"

"Finaly some action!" shouted Charles

BATTLE MODE INITIATED

Charles: 670 hp

Ryan: 700 hp

Aqua: 450 hp

Charles used solar beam and is charging meanwhile Ryan used flame wheel and smashed into the zubat and Aqua ice beam on koffing just then Charles used solar beam on skuntank while zubat an koffing fainted skuntank was left standing he used posion gas when Ryan tried using flame thrower causing and explosion and damigin the three

"Alright let's do a team combo" said Charles who got annoyed by the previous move. First Aqua used her ultimate move and skuntank was frozen solid Ryan used flame typhoon and melted the ice and damged skuntank finaly Charles jumped into to the eye oy the typhoon and use solar overload causing the typhoon to explode and fainting was revived by his reviver seed."Ha I knew that the reviver seed would be useful"

"Wait where did you find that?" asked Aqua

"It was on the floor while on the previous floor" said Charles "I amazed from what I heard they are very rare" soon later they decided it was time to go back to base to get their rewards

"GOOD JOB TEAM UNITY YOUR ONE OF THE FIRST BACK AFTER TEAM DESTRUCT AND RHEA" said Suiken "BY THE WAY WAY THE RULE IS THAT 50% OF THE MONEY EARNED GOES TO THE GUILD"

"Well it could be worse" said the three

"YES INDEED ANOTHER GUILD OWNED BY WIGGLLYTUFF TAKES 90% OF THE MONEY AS RIDICULS AS IT IS"

"Well let's start to train for the tournament" said Charles

"WAIT ONE MORE THING I HEARD YOU TOOK DOWN TEAM SKULL THEY HAVE BEEN A NUISENCE FOR KNOCKING THEM OUT AND PUTTING THEM OUT OF COMISSION FOR A WHILE WE WILL PRMOTE YOU WITH SILVER RANK"

"Awesome!" said Aqua "Only one more rank till we're with the best of the guild"

And with that the three knew that since they were no longer beginners they needed to work super hard. When reached the dojo some new was is stock weapons there were swords spears giant shuriken and other stuff and a sign above them choose a weapon (one per pokemon)

"Awesome" said Charles as he grabbed a shuriken and a bag to carry it and but it around his bulb(there is a hole in the middle of the shuriken) Ryan choose a long sword bul Aqua desided to get a shield because she has a scallop then they started training with the weapons and Charles learned to clim with the shuriken and ryan mastered sword fighting while Aqua learned he shielding skills when they were done they paid for the weapons and went back to their room for rest

"Wow we did a lot today did two jobs defeated some pokemon named team skull and mastered different weapon technique" said Aqua as she fell on her bed

"Yeah" agreed Charles "Lets get some sleep"

MEANWHILE IN A UNKNOWN LOCATION

A dark figure aproched it was a man dressed in strange black ninja-like clothes "so" the figure started "Charles and his friend are still alive just as pokemon still just a minor set back once we get rid of the" lighting flashed "Team Plasma will rule the world!"

WHAT IS THE TOUNEMENT WHO IS TEAM PLASMA AND WHAT EXACLY ARE THEY PLANING KEEP IN TOUCH TO FIND OUT IN POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEONS EXPLORERS OF TEAM UNITY.END OF CHAPTER I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THE END LIKE A NARATOR TO THE END OF A TV SHOW ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. History and a character appears

CHAPTER 5:STRANGE DREAM

A figure emerges it seems to be wearing a black suit emerges and says

"We need a plan how are going to get this done"

"Right" says another figure "we team plasma will rule the world"

'what team plasma I thought I already beat them' thought Charles

"But first we must make sure no one gets in our ways our first target is Charles"

'What they're trying to get rid of me!'

A man in a robe appears "Right he was the one who stopped me last time"

'Ghetsis!'

"Boss we are working on a plan to be rid of him we believe he is visiting the extralink we may destroy the bridges if he's on them"

"That's perfect" said Ghetsis "if the bridge collapses then he'll be trapped so either he will be captured or we could be rid of him for good"

The scene changes to the bridge in the extra link on the sides where none could see them suddenly blew up then two kids fell as the bridge collapsed and were screaming suddenly Charles woke up

"What was that?" asked Charles "So I guess team plasma is back and this time came after me I wonder what they did to N or if they even found him."

"Huh Charles what are you talking about and why are up" asked Ryan Charles told Ryan about the strange dream "So team plasma huh I was hoping we were already done with them."

"Yeah I was hoping they would just give up and I wonder if anything happened to N well who doesn't. I mean he disappeared after I beat Ghetsis"

MEANWHILE IN THE MEADOWS FAR AWAY

"Ghetsis why" said a voice "I wonder he said Charles is gone what does he means I wonder" while just exploring he came to a building as he stepped into light now revealed to be a riolu "a building in the middle of a forest I wonder" he stepped through the door

END OF CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT LONG JUST A LITTLE HISTORY REVEALED AND A NEW CHARACTER IS REVEALED TRY TO GUESS WHO HE IS 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TOURNEMENT ROSTER AND A CHARACTER REVEALED

"I AM PLEASED TO ANOUNCE THAT THE MATCH RESULTS HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN." Said Suiken "I HOPE YOU ALL DO YOUR BEST AND GOOD LUCK" the crowd was clearly excited to see what the match setups are were

"I wonder who I'll be facing" said one of the recruits who was an ampharos

"Same here Luna" said an Absol "hopefully when we meet during the tournament we won't be enemies"

"ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT A NEW RECRUIT WOULD LIKE TO JOIN A TEAM" said Suiken over everyone else soon after a riolu walks in the room and had a strange black ball with half blue and orange rings around it around his neck like a necklace "FOR NOW HE WILL BE ON TEAM UNITY" he finished

'That pendent looks familiar' Charles thought to himself

"SO GET READY AND PREPARE BY TRAINING IN THE DOJO AND PREPARE FOR ANYTHING BECAUSE IT WILL BE 2 VS 2 BATTLES RANDOMIZED BY SKILL LEVEL"

"This will be interesting" said Charles "since it's on skill level and we're to lowest level in the guild besides that riolu we will most likely be on separate teams" They then ran quickly to the dojo to train when they got there they saw everyone else and trained and while training every kept an eye out to see eachother strength and weaknesses eyes especially on Charles, Ryan, and the riolu since they knew that Aqua fighted (or at least tried to) like her brother. After some long training all the teams went to the main room to hear the teams

"ALRIGHT I WILL NOW ANNONCE THE TEAMS CHARLES AND TWILIGHT! , RYAN AND ALISTAR! , RHEA AND AQUA! , BRODY AND LUNA! , AND LASTLY GRANT AND OUR NEW COMER N!

"WHAT!" yelled Charles "did he say N?" causing everyone but Ryan to stare "Ok I'll explain" said Charles

(FLASHBACK)

Charles was staring out a whole in the wall watching someone fly away on a zekerom

(Narrating "At that time I had no idea where he was going then after about 2 years I decided to visit the extra link because apparently it can transport me to different worlds perhaps I could have helped a different me from that world but when we got there")

Two human boys are walking in the Forrest which was apparently the extra link "Hey Ryan" said one of them "What do think are the stories of this place true that this is where dreams come true"

"Perhaps but we may never know but that's not the important matter now now we're going to see if the extra link bridge is working"

(Narrating: "apparently after 2 years team plasma reformed and this time tried to take me out first)

(Flash back inturupted)

"THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU?!" yelled everyone except Ryan who just shook his head

"I should've expected this much"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" yelled Charles causing everyone to e quiet "Now where were we or right"

(FLASH BACK CONTINUING)

When the two kids were on the bridge there was something in the shadows

(N: we didn't know it but team plasma was planning to blow up the bridge while we were on it strange enough I saw a flash back in my dream only I saw what they were planning somehow")

When the two boys got on the bridge the bottom exploded causing it to collapse both of them screaming

"What the?" "Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit"

(END FLASH BACK)

"So you used to be human but then an evil organization tried to kill you for stopping them so when you and your friend where on a bridge that could transfer you to different world they blew it up causing you and your friend to come here?!" asked Alistar

"And caused us to transform from human to Pokémon" added Ryan

"Yeah anyways when we get back we will do something about that but until then let's just start this tournament and have some fun already!"

"CHARLES IS RIGHT BUT FIRST WE MUST CHOOSE WHO WILL FIGHT WHO FIRST SO LETS SEE" said Suiken as he pulled a lever the banner at the back of the room started to roll with the teams when it ended Suiken said the results "FIRST CHARLES AND TWLIGHT VS RYAN AND ALISTAR!" said Suiken "ALSO BRODY AND LUNNA VS GRANT AND N! THE TOURNEMNT WILL START TOMMOROW SO YOU CAN REST FROM ALL THE TRAINING! NOW DISSMISED!"

"YES SIR!" shouted everyone soon everyone went to bed and got some sleep

"Well I'm excited this tournament is tomorrow I wonder how this will turn out" Charles said before stretching and getting into bed "well goodnight"

In the halls of the guild Alistar was training in the dojo before he went to bed then Twilight walked in the dojo and said "so your who me and the rookie is facing tomorrow huh?"

"Yes I guess we ar-" wait a minute I remember you!" said Alistar

"What are-" began twilight "Wait your that charmeleon I met a long time ago!"

THE NEXT DAY

"OK ROUND ONE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN" said Suiken "THREE TWO ONE BEGIN!"

A NEW CHAPTER DONE AND YES THAT RIOLU WAS N ALSO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY BUT IN POKEMON BLACK 2 THE BRIDGE IN THE EXTRA LINK IS GONE! ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN POKEMON


	8. THE TOURNEMENT PART 1

CHAPTER: 7 THE TOURNEMENT PART 1: IT BEGINS

The four run at each other before exchanging a blow and beginning to start the battle Alistar instantly uses dragon claws but Twilight uses shadow claw on collision there is a small explosion. Meanwhile Ryan and Charles are fighting Ryan tries to use flame thrower but Charles jumps above his head and uses energy ball. "So slow" says Charles as he lands on his paws Ryan attempts to use focus punch but he starts glowing then he look at Charles' eyes and is instantly worried

"Aww come o-"is all he could say before getting sent fly into a wall "ouch that hurts" he gets out of the crater just in time to see a energy beam come straight at him but he instantly uses double team to make clones of him self

"So" Charles said "Time to give it my all!" he finishes as he starts radiating he quickly started flying towards one of the Ryan's and since the most steel aura come from the real one upon hitting the real Ryan all the clones disappear After recovering in the air he used flame wheel and started spinning around Charles quickly causing a fierce Flame typhoon causing rocks to rise and also pulling Alistar and twilight in and interrupting their focus ending their attacks

"Whoa Ryan you made this typhoon?!" asked Alistar "I'm impre-" an energy ball came suddenly hitting him in the face and sending him into a rock he then instantly shoots a flame thrower at Charles it hit him full force causing him to fly into the edge but is sent back in now on fire he then starts radiating electricity and flies directly at Alistar causing shock then flies at Ryan burning him when he was done the electricity was fading and he wasn't on fire any more instead Ryan was then suddenly Twilight came from behind and used night slash knocking down both Alistar and Ryan to the bottom.

"Hey Twilight" said Charles "distract them while I charge my special move"

"Ok" she said as she jumped and used psycho cut on Alistar Ryan noticed Charles charging and tried using flame thrower but was hit by some ice and turns around to see Twilight running at him with ice blue paws as she makes contact he instantly freezes

"Twilight I'm ready move out of the ways" Charles says as he jumps down glowing knowing what was going to happen Twilight jumped from rock to rock eventually getting out Alistar tried using flamethrower but he jumped and caused the fire to thaw out Ryan

"Don't let him" Ryan begins but he sees Charles glowing very brightly and then is very worried "oh CRA-"that's all he says before there is an explosion causing all the rocks to fall and the typhoon of fire to collapse and causing a lot of dust covered the stage when it settled Ryan, Alistar and Charles were all knocked out

"AND THE WINNER IS CHARLES AND TWILIGHT!" shouted Suiken shouted "I HAVEN'T SEEN A BATLER USE A MOVE LIKE THAT IN YEARS WHEN" 'can they be the heroes from legend' "YOU MAY REST AND NOW THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN TOMMOROW"

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Ryan wake up the tournament is starting soon!" shouted Charles to the still sleeping Ryan

"How do you have so much energy?" asked Ryan "you literally blew up yesterday."

"I'm not sure happens sometimes." Said Charles "anyways I don't want to miss the match.

LATER

"THREE TWO ONE" announced Suiken like last time

Soon after the match starts N runs and uses low sweep then sky uppercut and then focus punch in the air then used hi jump kick on Brody instantly doing massive damage. He got up but was badly bruised and fired aura sphere on N causing him to fly into the wall. Meanwhile Grant used leaf blade but Luna uses protect negating any damage and then uses heal bell healing some of his damage but soon after is hit by focus and is sent flying into Brody who then get up and starts firing several aura spheres in attempt to hit N who is running around

"What is his problem?" asked N

"Here he goes again going crazy because you hit a girl" said Grant

"Are you kidding me"?! asked N as he used focus punch on an aura sphere sending it back and hitting Brody then hitting the floor with focus punch causing rocks to spike out and hit Brody. N then jumps up uses hi jump kick then low sweep then sky upper cut then hi jump kick then focus punch sending him flying into a wall almost knocked out then N over charges a focus punch and hits Brody head on causing an explosion causing him and Brody to faint.

"Whoa did you see that?" said Charles from the stands

"Amazing!" said Ryan

All Luna could do was stand there in shock she wasn't sure she could win because she wasn't much of a fighter before she could do anything a giant rock smashes into her knocking her out. Grant was a few feet away panting heavily "we won"

"THE WINNERS ARE GRANT AND N!"

THAT'S ALL FOR PART ONE I KNOW NOT EVERYONE USED THEIR SIGNATURE MOVE BUT THEY WILL LATER AND SOME OC'S HAD TO LOSE AND SINCE THIS STORY JUST LIKE THE POKEMON GAMES IS KIND OF ONE SIDED THE MAIN CHARACTERS OBIVIOUSLY WIN AND IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE MAIN HEAD CHARACTERS THE HIGHEST MAIN CHARACTER WOULD WIN ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN POKEMON 


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER: 8 THE TOURNEMENT PART 2AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND THIS TOURNEMENT IS ELIMINATION MODE SO THER ARE ABOUT 4 MORE FIGHTS SO CHARLES TEAM VS BOTH WINNING TEAMS THE LOSSING TEAMS VS EACH OTHER AND THE THE TWO WINNING TEAMS OF THE LAST MATCH AGAINST EACHOTHER WHICH IS IF YOUR KNOCKED OUT YOUR OUT THE THE FINAL MATCH IS BETWEEN THE TWO SURVIVOURS

"NOW RHEA AND AQUA VS RYAN AND ALISTAR VS BRODY AND LUNNA"

Rhea started out with sketch blade on Brody and being her signature move and psychic it did major damage sending him flying into a wall ryan then uses flame wheel and rams into Luna but is then hit by several aura spheres and is sent flying into a wall but he grabs onto the wall and runs up it using flame wheel and slams into an already damaged Brody and then uses flame typhoon and ends up knocking out Brody and sucks up everyone else "Whoa what the heck" said Rhea rocks then rise up and end up hitting a few people including the still unconscious Brody who is knocked out of the ring from the impact and lands on Charles

"WHAT THE HECK!?" yelled Charles "I'M NOT EVEN A FIGHTER!"

The fighters continued to brawl within the flaming typhoon knocking eachother into rock and in to the edge of the typhoon causing burns when the typhoon finally wore out the fighters were all very tired. Ryan used Flame wheel Alistar used flame thrower Rhea used Sketch blade Luna used thunder bolt and Aqua used ice beam. When the three attacks collided at the center of the arena there was an explosion Ryan ended up getting sent flying still using flame wheel only radiating with ice and electricity and he rammed first in to aqua and the electricity disappeared then into Luna then Rhea and finally into Alistar knocking everyone out due to the fact that they all had near to no energy left when Ryan stopped using flame wheel he is very dizzy and he spins dramatically on one foot and falls down with swirls in his eyes.

"UHM I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THAT" said Suiken "I GUESS RYAN WINS!"

The crowd were silent they had no idea what to say "Well that was unexpected" said Charles "But it was pretty funny" he continued and he started laughing but no one seemed to notice him. Later that day the team decided to do some missions "Wow it's been awile since we did missions" said Charles

"Not really" said Ryan "It was only a few days"

"That is a lot Ryan!" said Charles "anyways let's pick a mission and go" the three go to the mission board and then Charles and Ryan see one that catches their eye a mission it said I was attacked by some weird pokemon in black suits who are they? "LET'S GO!' said Charles as they ran to the destination when they got to the required floor there was no one there but they looked everywhere they even found something "what's this?" asked Charles "Whoa it's my bag from when I was human and everything is still inside this is amazing!" He reached inside to find his lab top a lot of potions full restores and revives. "I can't believe everything is here" said Charles as he collected all his stuff and placed it in his new bag and even the old bag.

"uhm hello?" said a voice "I called for a rescue team have you seen them?"

"We are that rescue team come we'll take you back home" said Charles. After that the three return to the guild to eat dinner and get some sleep before the next part of the tournament

THE NEXT DAY

"ALRIGHT HERE WE ARE AT THESEMIS FINALS ITS EVERY ONE FOR THEM SELVES THE TWO WHO ARE FIRST TO GET KNOCKED OUT LOSESS THE FINAL TWO WILL BE SENT TO THE FINALS IF YOU GET KNOCKED OUT YOUR OUT FOR GOOD AND BEGIN!" said Suiken the crowd getting really excited for the quarter finals

Charles first uses vine whip on Twilight grabbing her and swinging heer around and into grant who uses his fire aura to counter but Charles ends up using his vines as helicopter blades and starts to ascend and when he's in the air he sends several energy ball attacks down primarily on grant. Meanwhile N uses his special combo on twilight and being all fighting moves nearly knocks her out and sending her into grant Charles uses solar beam which p[ins them into the wall then N uses focus punch again nearly destroying the wall then Charles uses solar beam one more time destroying it completely. Luckily for Grant and twilight the impact made them come back forward so they didn't get hit by the rocks. However the strong combo was more than enough to knock them out.

"AND OUR FINALISTS ARE CHARLES AND N IT'S A SUPRISING VICTORY FROM THE NEW COMERS BUT WHICH ON OF THESE IS THE BEST FIND OUT NEXT TIME DURING THE FINAL PART OF THE TOURNEMENT!" said Suiken with the crowd roaring with excitement to see the who the best of the new comers were

"Well N I guess I'll see you tomorrow during the end of the tournament" said Charles

"Indeed and I'm looking forward to it this will be interesting" N answered

"This will be interesting" said a voice said from afar "It looks like you two will be facing each other again just like those few years ago huh?" the voice continued revealed to be Ryan after getting to know what happened in the last few years they all went to bed

THE NEXT DAY

"LET THE FINAL FIGHT BEGIN!"

THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER WELL WHO WILL WIN THE TOURNEMENT WHO KNOWS WELL I DO BUT I WON'T SAY IT YOU'LL SEE WHEN I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE REASON I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS TOURNEMENT A DISQUALIFICATION ONE IS BECAUSE SOME THING WILL HAPPEN DURING THE FIGHT THAT WILL FINALLY REAVEAL THE VILLIANS MAIN INTTENTIONS 


	10. Chapter 9 the end of the tournement

CHAPTER: 9 THE END OF THE TOURNEMENT

As soon as the match started Charles and N ran at each other while N used focus punch Charles jumped over it and used energy ball. "So N time to see which one of us is stronger again!" said Charles as he made his vines as a fist and slammed it into N which knocked him down but he simply did low sweep and recovered causing Charles to lose balance N used sky uppercut sending Charles into the sky. While in the sky he saw a ship in the distance he looked at it but couldn't see it very well before falling back to earth but not before charging up solar beam which he fired right after landing. He then proceeded to fire energy ball after energy ball but N kept using focus punch causing them to dissipate. After about 15 minutes of this there was a loud sound "what was that?" asked Charles as he stopped firing energy balls then a large pirate looking ship came flying over the top of the arena then several pokemon jumped off the ship a few koffing a few sevipers pawniard and other dark and poison types after about 100 of them jumped of the ship a Zoroark jumped of the ship

"Hello Charles and N you may have foiled my plans before but not this time!" said the Zoroark. The entire arena started whispering and asking who is that whats going on and do they know him

"So Ghetsis you found out that I wasn't dead and came here to try again did't you but that's not gonna work I've defeated you before I will again" said Charles almost angry but instead a bit cocky

"You may have defeated me before but that was be alone and you had reshiram with you, you won't be so lucky this time though!" said Ghetsis Ryan then jumped down from his seat to join his friends

"We'll see about that!" said Ryan angrily.

MEANWHILE ON THE SHIP

"is it working?" asked on of the crew members there were a few dark type pokemon on the ship and in the center was a strange pokemon that lokked somewhat like a snake and was folating

"Yes Giratina's power is being drained this very moment" said another pokemon "as soon as we get rid of-" he couldn't finish before a pawniard flew in breaking the side of the ship and into his head. Everyone on the ship to see what was happening (through the huge hole) and they saw three pokemon beating up the members of team plasma and a very ticked looking Zoroark

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Charles used energy ball which hit another absol and sent it flying into a wall. Ryan. "This is too easy!" said Charles as he used vine whip to smack several enemies to the edges of the ring. Ryan was using flame wheel and smashing into to several enemies while taking advantage of the fire from his flame wheel to burn enemies and sending them flying all over the place and occasionally on the enemies. N was just smashing through everything just one hit knock out. After this went on for a few more minutes only Ghetsis was left.

"Well Well Well looks like there is only one enemy left!" said Ryan clearly annoyed of the enemies before.

"Curse you Charles, Ryan and N but I'm not done just yet!" said Ghetsis he then pressed a big red button and the ship revealed a huge cannon. It began to charge up power but so did Charles but he jumped on the edge on the arena instead N and Ryan knowing what he was doing bothe used focus punch when the cannon fired. Charles then jumped on the cannon now glowing brightly and ran to the inside of the mechanical part then to the engine room and then exploded on the out sid the ship completely blew up and a figure jumped out from the top. It was Charles.

"Awesome!" shouted Ryan "Whatever that did we stopped it" Ghetsis was shocked and stated to run away

"Huh wait Ghehtsis is getting away!" shouted Charles. When they tried to chase after him Ghetsis fired a shadow ball at the ground blocking their view "damn it!" shouted Charles.

"Well lets go back to the main HQ" said Ryan. As soon as they arrived they went towards the mission boards to choose a mission. After choosing one they went straight to the desired location.

"Well here we go!" shouted Charles. When they got there they found a Dragonair and a Kadabra. Who were talking to each other then they noticed the four (don't forget N) rescuers they were a bit surprised

"who would think that someone so small would be helping some people as big as us?" said the Dragonair. In a voice that was clearly female

'That voice seems familiar' Charles thought to himself

"Whatever do you two have names?" asked Ryan obviously annoyed of the two

"Well!" said the kadabra "my name is Cheren and this is Bianca. Charles and Ryan just face palmed N was just standing there not saying a thing

"Well What's your names?" asked the Dragonair

"Uh I'm Charles The Chimchar is Ryan the Riolu is N and the Oshowatt is Aqua"

"Wow when we heard on the news you went missing at the entra link and went to look for you we didn't expect to find you this early" said Cheren laughing a bit They eventually got back to the HQ. When they got there Ryan explained what happened while Charles went to the café to get some coffee( yes he drinks coffee) when he returned Ryan was done explaining.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bianca "You've been through a lot haven't you?"

"So team plasma even tried to kill you huh they've been gone for about two years as well huh?" said Cheren in a concerned voice "I Guess we will help you then!"

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"So Cheren and Bianca are here as well?" said a Zoroark "I guess that I'll have have to eliminate them as well!" he then disappeared.

SO THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER AND SO CHEREN AND BIANCA ARE HERE AS WELL AND NOW THERE BEING TARGETED AND WHAT DOES GIRATINA HAVE TO DO WITH TEAM PLASMA'S PLANS AND WILL THE TEAM BE ABLE TO STOP IT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE


	11. Chapter 10 the ledgend

CHAPTER: 10

"So who wins the tournament?" asked Charles the day after the tournament.

"NOT SURE SINCE THE TOURNEMENT WAS NEVER INTERUPTED BEFORE." Said the guild master a little disappointed "BUT I GUESS SINCE YOU DID THE FINAL BLOW TO THE NEW THREAT I GUESS YOU WIN CHARLES!" he finished

After the morning briefing and break feast the team they saw Surio near the café "Hey guys the town near the guild has finished construction!" he said excitedly. Charles was just confused

"there was a town under construction?" asked Charles of course whenever the team went on missions he would never really pay attention and just rushed to the dungeon and didn't notice the town.

After getting the location Charles rushed out to see the town.

AT THE TOWN

"well this town is impressive!" said Charles he was walking around seeing the daycare, storage, linking center, a market, and the healing center. "What should we check first?" asked Charles. But before anyone could answer he rushed off to the market he got a few berries and a few reviver seeds and orbs that were apparently for the beginning teams but they didn't get to pick it up before due to construction.

Meanwhile Ryan, Aqua and N were walking around the town mainly just asking what each shop or stand was for. They eventually found a delivery center with a sign above it that read 'new issue discussing tournament results!' "So the tournament is already on the news huh?" asked Ryan after sighing.

Charles was running looking through the town a little more. While looking around he saw a few Pokémon they were just staring at him "Wow here for less than a month and I already picked up some attention!" yelled Charles a little annoyed. He continued to walk along when he found the storage. He stored his own items and his old bag that he used as a trainer and put his new supplies in the exploration bag. "Now what?" he asked a little bored.

The rest of the team was looking for Charles. "Where did he go?" asked Ryan a little annoyed they just continued to look around for him.

Charles was looking around when he saw a sign that said way to new library! "I guess that's new." said Charles to himself "I wonder what they have" he finished as he went the direction the sign was pointing.

When he got to the entrance he saw through the clear doors that it wasn't very crowded. He opened the door with his vines and went in there were many pokemon mostly normal types thoug. He saw a book that caught his eye it seemed old but it was legible. When he read the book it was talking about reshiram and zekerom he just skimmed through it not paying much attention (he did beat N's Zekerom and he caught Reshiram so he was pretty familiar with it)but before he got to the end he noticed that the page of the last chapter was ripped out and the name of the chapter on the table of contents was scratched out "This is just too weird" said Charles " but what was this missing chapter about?" he asked to no one in particular. After a few minutes he put the book down and left.

When he got out he saw his team after telling them what happened the team went back to base to rest.

THE NEXT DAY

When the team got up the first thing they did was get a few jobs and accomplishing them before returning to the base "Hey Charles!" said Ryan "Can you show us that library from before?" Charles nodded and went to the town following his steps from yesterday as he didn't know where it was.

When he eventually got to the library the team ran inside and started looking around Ryan found a book that taught special techniques to use with his fire element, Charles took the book from before and a book on how to improve ninjutsu. He showed the book to Ryan and the rest of the team and they were just as surprised as he was when they got to the part with ripped pages. "This is really weird, I wonder what happened to the pages." Said Ryan

It's later when they see something on the wall it seemed like two people (yes human) and Reshiram and Zekerom on opposite sides "this seems all too familiar," said Charles. After just looking at it for a while Charles noticed that there looked like something a pressure plate in the center of the picture he pressed it with vine whip then suddenly the wall in front of the started shaking and just disappeared revealing a passage way the team walked down the hallway.

When the other pokemon in the library noticed the hole in the wall and Team Unity going in the tunnel they followed then wondering what was going on. When everyone got to the other side they saw a big writing in ancient letters that no one could really read that well or at all for that matter that's when Charles had an idea he rushed out to the storage and was quickly back with two thing carried in vines they was a a device that could translate radio frequencies into English and a radio When he turned on the radio it ot had several beeps that no one could comprehend then Charles activated the translator the radio went a little fuzzy but then a voice echoed "if you are hearing this then the prophesy is about to come true three humans will come from a diferent world with the power of Reshiram, Zekerom, and Kyrum however due to and the new threat they will be turned into pokemon I can tell that other people will be here so anyone who does not have the name Charles Ryan or N please leave the room no exceptions!" was a voice after that everyone but Charles Ryan and N has left "for the three of this threat isn't so normal you will encounter old enimies but be careful for they will become nothing more than pawns when Giratina breaks free from their control and just remember the power of the legends is inside of you!" the voice eventually ended

END OF CHAPTER SO THE LEDGEND IS REAVELED AND WHAT DID THAT VOICE MEAN BY THE POWER IS INSIDE OF YOU YOU'LL FIND OUT BUT FOR NOW JUST WAIT AND WHAT IS TEAM PLASMA DOING WITH GIRATINA AND WHAT EXACTLY WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE BREAKS FREE JUST CONTINUE READING AND FIND OUT 


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 AUTHORS NOTE: IM FINALLY BACK AFTER THE POWER CAME ON AFTER HURRICANE SANDY. DON'T WORRY IM FINE WE JUST LOST POWER THAT'S ALL NOW ENOUGH WITH THIS AUTHORS NOTE THAT'S LONGER THAN NECECARY ON TO THE STORY. OH AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON

It was a stormy night and team unity was on a mission in the stormy woods the team was dogging falling trees and lightning. "Wow who the heck is acualy dumb enough to come to a place like this for no reason!?" yelled Charles over the thunder clearly annoyed. The mission was to find a lost eevee that apparently was trying to evolve into Jolteon. The team progressed for about 3 hours before finding the eevee hiding in a corner afraid of something before anything could be said a bunch of ghost pokemon jumped out ready to attack. The cave lit up with fire water psychic waves ice and ocasionaly a ghost pokemon would come flying out after about 5 minutes of one sided battling all the ghosts were defeated.

"Thank you," said the eevee "I'm sorry I caused you trouble since I don't have money I would like to join the team!" after that incident the team went back to base to rest for a bit except Charles he went to the shop to buy some items he bought a water stone, leaf stone, fire stone, thunder stone, ice stone, sun ribbon, and a moon ribbon and went back to the base for some rest.

THE NEXT DAY

The team is getting ready for a mission while everyone was training Charles gave Eevee the items he bought the night before. She took them and continued training trying to decide which form she wants to use. Later that day she chose to evolve into umbreon the dark type eeveelution. She learned how use dark pulse, psychic, sand attack, and protect. After training a while the team decided to do another mission this time at some kind of beach.

When they got to Fire sea they were looking for a mystery pokemon weird enough it was handed to them in particular "Why in the world is there a sea of lava and who would even come here in the first place!?" Charles yelled jumping from rock to rock trying to avoid the lava river. Meanwhile Ryan was just swimming in the lava (being a fire type and all) and Cheren was just carrying the rest of the team using telekinesis

"Wouldn't it be easier if Cheren just used telekinesis to carry all of us?" asked Ryan who was getting tired of swimming. But of course they just did what they were doing anyways. After about 10 minutes of jumping swimming and using telekinesis the team reached a clearing with lava geysers coming from the ground

"No one's here" said Charles "this is suspicious" suddenly team plasma jumped out surrounding them quickly. "Damn! It's an ambush!" yelled Charles dodging a shadow ball and in turn using energy ball knocking the first attacker into a wall sending him through it and knocking him out also umbreon (couldn't think of a name) used dark pulse hitting 5 enemies that were surrounding her Ryan was using flame wheel knocking into several enemies knocking some into to the lava Cheren was using shadow ball and telekinesis to knock them away Bianca was using dragon rage and flame thrower with water gun some times especially on lava so the could launch attacks with no harm until the platform was hit and she continued fighting like normal N was using focus punch over and over again one hit KO-ing most of the enemies due to the fact that there mostly dark/steel types. After about 20 minutes all the first wave of enemies then a second wave came they were mostly poison types this was a bit harder as they didn't have much to fight with this time is took about an hour.

After finally defeating this wave they seemed to retreat "well that was annoying," said Charles obviously tired. They activated their badges returning to the HQ for some rest.

THE NEXT DAY (AGAIN)

They soon heared rumors about the rumors of places called Reshiram's volcano, Zekerom's Storm, and Kyrum's glacier. According to rumor

those places is where the full power of Reshiram, Zekerom, and Kyrum "well I guess this is what 'the power of ledgens is inside you'" said Charles "well where should we go first?" he asked knowing that they must unlock their full potential before Giratina is released.

"Well since you're the leader and you had Reshiram when we were still human I say we go to Reshiram's volcano!" said ryan a little excited to see what they would be able to do with their full potential.

"OK!" shouted Charles "off to Reshiram's volcano!"

SO END OF CHAPTER I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN USAL BUT IT DID IT'S JOB IN SETTING THE PLOT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE THE THREE JUST GETTING TO THE END OF THE THREE NEW DUNGEONS. SO WILL THE THREE UNLOCK THEIR PONTENTIAL IN TIME OR WILL GIRATINA WIPE THEM OUT BEFORE THEY GET THE CHANCE IT'S A RACE AGAINST THE CLOCK DON'T FORGET TO READ NEXT TIME IN THE ADVENTURES IN POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEONS. ALSO MY BEST FRIEND JUST STARTED TODAY SO YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT HIS USER NAME IS ICEBLADE777 BY THE WAY IN HIS STORY HE USES MY MIDDLE WHICH IS CALEB SO THANKS AND BYE TILL NEXT TIME 


	13. Chapter 12 RESHIRAM'S VOLCANO

CHAPTER 12 RESHIRAM'S VOLCANO NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR THE SECNE WITH TEAM PLASMA SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

"Wow this place is so awesome!" yelled Ryan. Him, Charles, and N were traveling through the volcano and dodging falling rocks and avoiding geysers of hot boiling water and poison gasses. There weren't that many Pokémon there mainly due to the reason that according to rumors only those from the legend could survive there.

"We need to be careful if we want to even make it to the end of this dungeon," said Charles jumping over a puddle of lava when they got to the 5th floor they started seeking unkown on the walls saying things like the dragon of truth and the words legend, human into Pokémon, and other words that have to do with the legend. The three were deciding where to go next after they completed this dungeon.

"perhaps Zekerom's storm should be next," said N

"What!?" yelled Ryan "Why do we go to your's first?!"

"Because the Zekerom's power is one of the more important powers" said N

"Hey I'm just as important as you!" yelled Ryan

"Well I think dif-" started N but Charles interrupted

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP FOR 10 DAMN MINUTES!?" yelled Charles really loudly. Ryan and N covered their ears and stopped arguing

"Why in the world are you so damn loud!?" yelled Ryan and N at the same time

"Well now that that's over with we should go to Zekerom's storm first so that we can have double the power since it would be quicker because no offence Ryan but N can meditate way faster than you" N was just emotionless Ryan was a bit mad but didn't say anything

SOME WHERE ELSE

(warning this scene is rated M)

Team Plasma was running around their ship as if worried some were screaming in fear some were jumping over board in fear in the center of the ship stood Giratina it took one of its long tentacle like arms and stabed someone it was Ghetsis the blade like arm went through him piercing him like he was just a piece of paper ripping him entirely in half his red body fluids filled the room everyone was scared some commiting suicide some going insane after only a few minutes every one but Giratina has died with their body fluids just filling the room Giratina then destroyed the ship with the corpes of team plasma and left to make himself stronger in attempt to take over the universe and to kill anyone in his way in his way

(END SCENE) BACK TO TEAM UNITY

"We've been walking so damn long!" complained Ryan who was tired of walking through a volcano and having to dodge water and all kind of hazardous stuff.

"I know this so damn annoying!" said Charles brushing some burnt charcoal of his shoulder with his vines they were in the volcano for about 1 day now and they were about to have enough but that is when they reached the next to last floor

"YOU WEILDER OF RESHIRAM WEILEDER OF ZEKEROM AND WEILDER OF KYRUM WELCOME WEILDER OF RESHIRAM WILL BE TESTED HE WILL HAVE BATTLE THE WARRIOR LEGEND TERRIKION BY HIMSELF IF HE BEATS HIM HE WILL BE TRUSTED TO BE ABLE TO USE THE POWER OF RESHIRAM NOW BEGIN!"

Terrikion used rock slide but it ended up that Charles dodged it and in turn used energy ball being super effective it did major damage but since Terikion is a legendary he didn't faint Charles tried using vine whip but they were cut by sacred sword. Charles cursed retreating his vine he then charged up solar beam and doged another rock slide he then used energy ball which stunned Terikion a bit he then jumped above him and used solar beam pummeling him into the ground nearly making him faint Charles then used a energy ball with the energy that was still the air from the solar beam( which was most of it) and finished him off

"IMPRESSIVE! YOU WON NOW THE POWER OF RESHIRAM IN YOU WILL BE UNLOCKED WITHIN YOU!

Fire balls appeared around Charles glowing with the full power of Reshiram the ball of fire floated above him and shrank disappearing into him. "Sweet one down only two to go!" Charles said excidetly "Now next up N has to get the power of Zekerom!" the team used their badges to go back to HQ and then set for the to Zekrom's storm when they arrived at the doorstep the team was resting getting a nice rest to get ready for their adventure tomorrow.

REALLY EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

The team got up and were staring at the doorlooking up at the high platform that was obviously the last floor. N was getting ready for a fight he knew he had to fight but didn't know who yet Charles was guessing it was Coballion the steel warrior of legend and with that they set forth "Here we go!" shouted Charles

ALRIGHT END OF CHAPTER I KNOW I KNOW THE CHAPTER WITH GIRATINA AND TEAM PLASMA WAS A BIT MUCH BUT I DID SAY IT WAS RATED M TWICE ACUALLY OH AND THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY FRIENDS STORY HE TO IS PLANING TO MAKE A SEQUEL ANY WAYS THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW ALSO THE HUMAN TURNING POKEMON WILL APEAR IN THE SEQUEL AND FOR THE SAME REASON AS CHARLES, RYAN, AND N HAVE POWERS OF THEGENDS SO CAN THEY ONE LEGEND PER CHARACTER AND PLEASE SEND YOUR OC'S THROU PM'S SO I CAN USE THEM ANYWAYS BYE! 


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 ZEKEROM'S STORM AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR THOSE WOUNDERING HEN I'M PUTTING OC'S IN I PROBALLY WILL PUT IN A FEW MORE WHEN CHARLES, RYAN, AND N RETURN AFTER THEIR JOURNEY SO ABOUT THE 15TH CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN I PUT OC'S IN AGAIN

"Whoa!" shouted Charles doging a lightning bolt from the sky. The team has just started exploring the area and already was hit by lightning 5 times luckily none of them was weak to electricity they didn't get hurt to bad. Again like Reshiram's volcano there weren't any pokemon except them until the 5th floor again unkown with Zekerom instead of Reshiram and more words that have to do with the legend

WITH GIRATINA

Giratina was rampaging through the woods killing several pokemon to make himself stronger when he was finally done rampaging the only thing left of the forest was fire and torn apart trees with cries of suffering pokemon filling the air

BACK TO THE TEAM

The team was still going through the dungeon aparenlty not even half way done "Damn it why is this place so big!?" yelled Ryan getting annoyed of the countless amount of lightning strikes.

"I know!" shouted Charles over the sound of thunder "Besides what kind of place is in the clouds this is just insane!" The team was now having to deal with some heavy rain making it impossible t o dodge the lightning strikes. Charles was just thinking 'We have to do this no matter what!'

AT THE GUILD

The teams were at work when they realized that Charles, Ryan, and N weren't there a few days. Everyone was chatting about it "hey I heard that they were going to the sacred dungeons!" said Alistar

"Really?" asked Twilight "Why would they go there they're just rookies?"

"WELL THEY CHARLES DID WIN THE TOURNEMENT N WAS RUNNERUP AND RYAN DID HELP GET RID OF TEAM PLASMA CHARLES CALLED THEM!" said Suiken

"Good point." Said Umbreon (new member of team Unity) "well all we can do is hope they return safely

WITH TEAM UNITY

After resting nearby at a kangaskan rock that they missed in the last dungeon they took out a few items including reviver seeds and stored their weapons as they wouldn't be needing them.

After continuing for a while the team found some strange steps they walked down and found a resting place in a dungeon called the village of Heiwa (peace in Japanese) they healed themselves and got a grab bag and earned a few healing items. Soon after enjoying some food (they were there for about a day) they left the village and continued throughout the dungeon.

Aparently that was one of the last few floors and they were on the testing floor with the same voice saying that the weilder of zekerom this time to step forth this time and N stepped up and had to fight coballion.

He started out with a focus punch doing quite a lot of damage but not enough to KO Coballion who retaliated with a sacred sword attack hitting N in the shoulder and hurting his arm he however wasn't down yet he used his special combo of using low sweep to knock Coballion down then sky uppercut sending Coballion into the air then he used high jump kick then landed and used focus punch and slammed Coballion into a wall Coballion attempted to use sacred sword but N slid and used focus punch right between the legs.

Coballion screeched in pain and fell defeated. The voice came up like last time congratulating the team on their victory and telling them that N has gained the ability to access Zekerom's power. Like Charles energy balls formed around him yellow this time it then floated above him shrank and went inside of him.

The team used their badges again to leave the dungeon "Now finally once we go to Kyrum's Glacier and Ryan gets his powers we will be able to take dow Giratina!" said Charles getting excited.

"Yeah but we should train up our powers first if we want to even stand a chance" said N. Charles and Ryan nodded they went to the port out of the town and through the forest. There were no pokemon there for some reasons just moans.

When they finally reached the port the raft was there and was funtioning.

After traveling across the ocean for a long time the finally found the glacier, They soon docked and looked for a way in they soon found a big hole in the glacier "Well here we go" said Charles as he, Ryan, and N went in "We will stop Giratina no matter what!"

SWEET END OF YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO NOW GIRATINA'S POWER IS GETTING STRONGER AS WELL AND EVEN THOUGH THE THREE WILL HAVE THEIR POWERS SOON THEY ARE GOING TO NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE IT PROPERLY WILL THEY BE ABLE IN TIME OR WILL GIRATINA WIPE THEM OUT AND RULE THE UNIVERSE JUST KEEP READING TO FIND OUT AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY FRIEND ICEBLADE777 NOW BYE 


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 KYRUM'S GLACIER

"man it's so cold!" said Charles shivering. They have been in the glacier for only a few minutes but the three could already feel cold. They continued to go through the floors as fast as they could in attempt to get out of the glacier as soon as possible. Luckily for them there was still no pokemon trying to stop them which made it much easier. The three didn't say much as there was nothing to be said. They would occasionally practice their attacks on a big plate of ice they saw most of the time shattering it. They went through several floors before coming to a rest stop

"we made it pretty far!" said Ryan. Charles nodded his head

"Yeah lets rest here for a day!" he replied "also Ryan start a fire so we don't freeze to death in our sleep" Ryan nodded and started a fire the three soon set a tent from the ice they shattered and put back together (it was more of an igloo) and got comfortable.

AT THE GUILD

The guild was having a meeting about Charles, Ryan, and N who everyone thought missing "THESE THREE HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR 2 MONTHS ALREADY SO WE HAVE SUSPISON THAT THEY HAVE GOT THEM SELVES INTO TROUBLE SO WE WILL SEND OUT TEAMS LOOKING FOR THEM WE WILL SEND TEAM DESTRUCT AND TEAM BRIGHT LIGHT TWO OF OUR TOP TEAMS!" said Suiken. The two teams metioned nodded and left looking for the supposedly missing members of team Unity

BACK TO THE GLACIER

The team woke up the next morning fully refreshed and ready to go. "I wonder how the members of the guild are doing" said Charles "I wonder if their worried." The team soon packed up their things and left the halfway point. Meanwhile Team Destruct and Team Twilight found the entrance to the glacier (they used their badges to teleport tem to the beginning of the last dungeon a team went on a ability only available for gold rank explorers "Alright!" said Alistar "Let's find those three!" the two teams then entered the glacier.

The team was easily going through the dungeon not realizing that their inner powers even not fully unleashed were keeping them from fainting. They didn't even have to go through the mazes as they could just break through the ice walls easily even with grass type moves.

Team Destruct and Team Bright Night weren't so lucky not hhaving the inner powers of legends they barely made it to the half way point as soon as they got their they collapsed out of energy. Apparently the pokemon only appear when there are pokemon that aren't of the legend. After catching their breath they saw the igloo that Charles and the gang (I'll just call them that for now.) "Check the igloo!" said Twilight. The five checked and saw it empty

"Awww come on!" yelled Alistar "How'd they get so far!?" The five of them assumed that Charles and the gang went ahead. Sighing they continued.

"Well this is to easy!" said N. Charles and Ryan agreed. They knew this would be easy without any pokemon stopping them until the end whitch would be easy since they had a type advantage over the warrior of legend each of them were fighting suddenly an alarm went off and apparently only those of legend could here it suddenly pokemon began to appear however they weren't going after them they were running past them. The team ignored it since it aprently had nothing to do with them as a prank though Charles stuck out a vine and tripped one of them and he rolled into one of them hitting more causing them to roll becoming a giant snowball.

"Look out! Giant snow ball!" yelled Grant the five responded in time however Grant and Alistar stayed behind Alistar used flamethrower and Grant used his fire Aura element to melt the snowball until it was harmless and knoking out all the pokemon in it this made it easier as they ran the direction the snowball came from.

Charles and the gang made it to the testing room and like last time they had to fight a warrior from legend. Aparently Team Destruct and Team Bright Night were watching and heard to voice from before and were interested.

The fight started when Virizion ran around at high speeds but Ryan was smarter than to just continue folloing her (yes I made Virizion a girl) he went counter clockwise instead of clockwise and slammed into the grass warrior of legend this however didn't knock her out Ryan than used fire punch (his moves are currently flame typhoon, fire punch flame wheel and focus punch knocking her into the ground knocking her out.

Like last time but with Ryan and the energy balls were Cyan color it spun around him getting faster and faster eventually shrinking going above him and into him. This is when the five that were supposed to find them jumped out while having barely any idea what was going on they just congratulated them for beating a legendary and were just glad they were even alive. Since it was a long story they decided to use the rather big raft instead so they would have time to talk about it.

ABOUT A 3 DAYS OF SAILING

"so apparently you three are supposed to be part of a legend and you had to go to three of the most dangerous dungeons in the world to get the power within you released?" asked Brody who was a little confused

"yep and we had to fight as you saw the three warriors of legends one at a time of course" said Charles.

"and now we have to practice out powers before we have to fight Giratina" said N

"Whoa!" shouted Lunna "You have to fight Giratina!?" the three just nodded their heads.

After a few more weeks of sailing They finally made it back to mainland finally done with the story they all used their badges to go to the town instantly. When they got there a stray newspaper flew in Charles' face it read Giratina on a rampage pokemon being killed who will save us "I suppose this is what worried you so much" said Charles holding up the newspaper. They just nodded

"Well it looks like we have quite a lot of training ahead of us huh?" said Ryan.

"Right!" said Charles The three quickly ran to the guild in a hurry to get as much training as possible

WELL, WELL, WELL IT LOOKS LIKE GIRTINA"S RAMPAGE AND HIS DESTRUCTION IS BEING MORE AND MORE WELL KNOWN AS MORE AND MORE PLACES ARE BEING DESTROYED AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TRAINING TIME! WILL THE THREE SUCSEED IN BEATING GIRATINA OR IS EVERYTHING HOPELESS JUST KEEP READING YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: SOME NEWS  
AUTHORS NOTE: I'M BACK AND I WILL TRY TO PUT IN AT LEAST ONE OC IN THIS CHAPTER SO ANYWAYS ONTO THE CHAPTER

Charles and Ryan finally made it back to the guild for being gone for so long and they were getting back to schedule meeting with team member and getting reacquainted with everyone apparently everyone thought something bad happened. Also everyone got stronger and apparently recently there was a new member of the guild who was a female Riolu whose name was Amateratsu who had joined Team Unity recently apparently she had a backpack with a lot of stuff and wore a few belts that where similar to black belt.

After saying hello to everyone they went to their room to rest before going to train their hidden abilities right outside their door was some mail that they guessed was new since it wasn't collected. When Charles and the gang went in the Room the three went to the main room and gathered around the coffee table to read the news. "Giratina seen forest wiped out Pokémon sent into panic! Is this the beginning of the end?!" Charles read. Their eyes widened in surprise because they knew trouble was coming.

"What!?" yelled Charles "I know the legend said something about Giratina but why so soon?" It Was obvious now that they didn't have enough time for resting and they had to get to their full potential as soon as possible. They ran through the guild to hurry to the dojo area there was their new member using focus blact on a target that completely shattered in one full sweep and kept going until hitting the wall. While normal people would be in shock Charles and the gang having the power of legends weren't as impressed. When she realized they where there she turned around to see them and walked over\

"So you're the leader of this team aren't you?" Amateratsu asked Charles. He nodded walked past getting started on training.

Brody suddenly went flying through the dojo and hitting the wall. "Looks like Brody tried to flirt with someone again" said Charles " I wonder who it was this time. After training their attacks to a point where it could know out a pokemon in one hit even if they have a 4x resistance at full power, they eventually left for a big open space where they can practice their inner power while they didn't get it as big as the legendary Pokémon themselves but they were still more powerful than a normal Pokémon could. The strongest they could manage is cause an explosion that would push them back a bit. They trained day and night for a 5 weeks straight. Around the third week Amateratsu said that the team is now gold rank from the times they were absent and that the ceremony was 2 weeks from then. When the day came for their promotion to gold rank they stopped their training and went to the guild.

One by one each of them members of Team Unity walked down a platform to get their badges upgraded until finally the three main leaders came down and got their badges upgraded and after the ceremony the team got a new feature they gained the ability to divide their team into squads which were Charles and Amateratsu, Ryan and Luna (umbreon's new nickname) and N with Aqua.

The next day while Charles and Amateratsu where on a misson they found a white stone as soon as Charles touched it he felt a fiery surge of power go thorough him.

'This must be the white stone where Reshiram's power was stored until he was released' Charles thought after some thinking he decided to keep it in case it was needed.

Meanwhile N was on a mission with Aqua and found a black stone that made him have a shocking surge while touching it.

Ryan found an odd stone that was a strange light blue clear like color he felt a chilling surge of power when touching it.

It was strange at the least and they each had a sudden urge to use their full potential.

Charles focused the power of Reshiram and suddenly a ginormous fire ball floated above him getting bigger and bigger so big that Amateratsu had to back up a bit suddenly when a dark like Pokémon appeared it looked like a regular Pokémon only just a black shadow several more appeared from the entrance and finally when Charles finally couldn't charge the fire ball anymore released it the fire ball nearly the size of the entire cave hit most of the "shadow Pokémon" and they dissipated into the air the others started closing in Charles being very tired found himself with his attacks weakened greatly so he decided just to use his shuriken. Amateratsu was using focus blasts and force palms which slammed them in the wall and soon dissipating after hitting the floor. Charles was spinning around his shruiken and slashing at the shadow Pokémon. Due to the fact that they both use mainly speed they managed to get out pretty quickly. "Man what is going on?!" Charles asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but we should report our findings to the guild" said Amateratsu. Charles nodded and they rushed to the guild.

When they got there they met Ryan, Luna, N, and Aqua there they had just got there all at the same time. "Man I hate Shadow Pokémon!" said Ryan.

"YOU SAW THEM TOO!?" yelled everyone at the same time. After some story telling about what happened in the dungeon it turned out that very similar things happened after using the signature move that usually only the legendries that where sealed in them could use and then not being able to use their attacks and they all had to use their weapons N used his weapon he choose before going on the misson which was a spear.

They went inside and reported the event. Aparently this meant that the time was coming and they had to train as much as they could with their inner powers and learn how to control it so they didn't end up powerless and have to use use their weapons alone of course they also had to learn how use their weapons more efficiently than even the warrior Pokémon Virzion, Terikion, and Coballion could. They hurried off to the dojo and trained nonstop on their weapon skills.

After several days of training they finally reached a point where no ordinary Pokémon ever got before. Several medium Green shuriken went flying and hit a target all hitting bulls-eye and exploding immediately. Charles was standing on the other side of the dojo closing his mouth. "Sweet!" he shouted "who knew you could foucus attacks and turn them into an actual weapon. Ryan was slashing at the targets with his hand which looked like a blade of fire N was stretching his arms which turned into spear heads as he was punching the targets.

"EVERY ONE THE TOURNEMENT AT THE OTHER GUILDS HAVE BEEN COMPLETE AND WHILE NORMALLY WE WOULD START THE WORLD TOURNEMENT BECAUSE OF THE GIRATINS INCEDENT WE WILL HAVE TO PUT IT ON HOLD!" said Suiken. It was the next morning and everyone was at the meeting. After this Charles and the gang wasted no time getting to a big open space where could control their inner powers.

"Alright!" shouted Charles "so to best train for this and to best simulate how our fight with Giratina might be like we'll have a free for all! Now don't hold Back!"

END OF CHAPTER, NOW THIS IS INTERESTING SHADOW POKEMON WHO EXACTLY ARE THEY AND THIS TRAINING ID GETTING SERIOUS ISN'T IT NOW HOW WILL THIS END WELL KEEP READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (SEND OC'S THROUGH PM JUST TO REMIND YOU) 


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: TRAINING AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. OH AND I FORGOT TO METION AMATERATSU IS Ravinae's OC

As the fight started the three started by running straight ahead Ryan using fire punch N using focus punch and Charles spinning using vine whip so he's like a spinning vine ball. When they met in the center they each got knocked back from the collision and Charles was sent air borne while so he used vine whip to grab both Ryan and N pull them up and slam into them sending the three of them falling.

As the three of them landed they started fighting with regular attack most of which were dodged and the one that did hit just grazed them and didn't do much damage.

By this point some Pokémon where gathered and were watching as the three fight in a complete seesaw match. Ryan used focus punch but was intercepted by N using focus punch as well. However Charles used energy ball on the ground in between them causing them to both go in opposite directions. Ryan was able to land without taking damaged by using flame wheel and heading for Charles who jumped over it and landed on N's head as he got up knocking him down again. Ryan came back at him still using flame wheel and almost hitting him but like before he jumped over it and landed on the other side of him Ryan then stopped using flame wheel and wobbled a bit obviously dizzy from spinning so much that is when Charles ran into him knocking him down. Ryan quickly got up and retaliated with focus punch which sent Charles flying back until N was using focus punch but Charles dodged it by flipping catching his arm with his hind legs and flipped up jumping over him and landing behind N.

Suddenly the ground started shaking beneath them "Not again!" shouted Charles before the ground collapsed sending the three falling. Luckily they each landed on a shattered piece of the ground they were fighting on.

Despite the already dangerous circumstances the three were still fighting jumping from platform using attacks or just ramming into each other. Ryan was mostly forming fire blades with fire punch and completely slicing the boulders he hit while Charles was firing energy ball shuriken which were mostly either deflected by Ryan's fire blade and N's spear head hands or hitting the rocks and soon exploding knocking a judge chunk of it. N was trying to land a blow with while using his spear head hands but couldn't quite land a hit. Finally Charles managed to land a hit on N knocking him into a wall, Charles continued throwing energy balls until N hit one with focus punch getting back into the fight. Charles was then suddenly hit by a flame wheel sending him into a wall. Ryan was about to hit him with a fire punch but was hit by N with focus punch sending him flying into the wall. N then did his special combo which sent Ryan and himself down the hole with Charles soon following and charging up solar beam on the way.

When they finally got to the bottom Charles focused his solar beam forming it into a giant shuriken and throwing it at a random Pokémon which then dissipated?

"Well looks like we have to fight these guys again!" complained Charles

"Well this shouldn't be too hard" Ryan said confidently. The three then proceeded to defeating the shadow Pokémon easily until there were only a few left who were a few evolved Pokémon

"For Giratina!" one of them shouted as he ran towards the three the other two following a grass/bug on Charles a flying type on N and a ground type on Ryan The three unleashed an attack that didn't seem to even faze their opponents until Charles had an idea he closed eyes and started focusing and glowing red suddenly a growing red fire ball appeared above him getting bigger and bigger, Charles eye were glowing.

"FUSION FLARE!" he shouted as the giant fire ball slammed into the bug grass type defeating it in one hit having a total base power of 800 (critical hit)

Ryan and N got the idea and did the same only with their legend's corresponding signature move defeating both of their Pokémon in one hit as well

"Now what?" asked Charles "We now know that the shadow Pokémon are working for Giratina which isn't very surprising, but still what should our next step be?"

"Maybe we should check if our moves are still working" Ryan said. The three agreed to that and found three rock they could use Charles attempted first and to their surprise it worked. They were even more surprised when all of their attacks were still working

"Sweet looks like we can finally control our inner powers!" Charles said clearly excited "Anyways where are we?" he said later on.

"Not too sure" said Ryan "You N?"

"Nope!" he replied

"Well this is obviously a dungeon so let's go check it out!" Ryan said wanting some adventure

"Alright!" said Charles "Let's Go!" The three ran in the dungeon which seemed pretty empty.

"5th floor still no Pokémon in sight" said Charles "I wonder what is going on here" The three traveled through many floors and not seeing anyone until the 10th floor but they were calm and non-violent

"So apparently there is a town nearby" Charles said wondering what it held "I wonder what the city of balance is like" said Charles almost like he's asking

"Same here!" said Ryan When they finally got there they got there they were welcomed really well

"WELCOME THE HEROES OF LEGEND WE HAVE BEEEN WAITING FOR YOU HERE YOU CAN LEARN YOUR CORESPONDING LEGED'S TRUE ULITMATE MOVE AS LONG AS AN OLD AND POWERFUL DRAGON MOVE!" said a voice as they entered the city. As soon as the townsfolk found out they were giving the heroes a warm welcome they gave them free stuff to help them when they finally have to fight Giratina. They got several items orbs (inner power would allow there use) some seeds like heal seeds, sleep seeds, blink-eye seeds, stun seeds gold seeds, pure seeds, and especially reviver seeds. Apparently this city used to be well known until it just disappeared.

After about a week of working the heroes made a way for visitors to come to the town easily by making a transport using the technology from the C-Gear (It was in storage) After learning Blue flare for Charles Bolt strike for N and ice burn and freeze shock for Ryan and each learning Draco meteor. The only drawback is that they have to be in unleashed form in order to use those moves and being in that form takes up a lot of their energy and leaves them powerless for 5 hours so they had to use it wisely

The journey was almost done now all they had to do is wait till they can confront Giratina so they can take him down. The heroes Finally went back to base so they can actually rest before the final battle "Giratina just you wait we will beat you and save the universe!" Charles said before going into the guild to get some proper rest.

CHAPTER OVER MAN IS THE END GETTING NEAR WELL THAT MEANS THE SEQUEL IS COMING PRETTY SOON AND THAT MEANS SPOILER ALERT I GONNA NEED A FEW OC'S THAT WILL JOING THE NEW GUILD THAT TEAM UNITY WILL MAKE AFTER THE TOURNEMENT SOME SEND THEM IN THOURGH PM'S PLEASE OK SEE YA LATER 


	18. THE FINAL CHAPTER

CHAPTER 17 THE FINAL BATTLE WOW FINAL CHAPTER WELL ATLEAST THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND IN THIS SEQUEL ALL THE OC'S THAT ARE IN THE REVIEWS AND SOME IN THE PM'S WILL BE INTRODUSCED FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR THAT ANYWAYS ON TO THE SHOW

That morning the heroes woke up and were ready for the big fight with Giratina. "All right!" shouted Charles "this is the final battle!" the team already knew the Universe depended on them so they had to succeed.

They went first to gather information on the whereabouts of Giratina and to get their weapons upgraded. They soon got the information they needed and headed off to nightmare cavern. "Well this it" said Ryan "We must beat Giratina and save everyone." The team was stocked and ready to go. They soon after some silence they walked into the cave.

The dungeon was not that hard but wasn't all too easy either. With a name like nightmare cavern there were obviously ghost and dark type Pokémon. N being a fighting type was easily taking down the dark types while Ryan and Charles were taking out ghost types with minor struggle. The dungeon Pokémon were pretty weak making it easy for the team to make progress fairly quickly for the first three floors.

When they got to the fourth floor they started to encounter some monster houses angering Charles enough so Ryan had to calm him down to prevent him from exploding. This however did not stop the team though it was getting harder and harder as the team went on through the dungeon

"This place is really getting on my nerves!" said Charles in an annoyed tone while using his giant shuriken to slash at a ghost type knocking it out instantly. The team was still going strong nothing giving them too much trouble just a little nescience from time to time.

By the 7th floor almost every room was a monster house this was slowing down this team a bit but not enough for them to actually worry. Charles was now mainly using his shuriken while using his electric aura to slice through the enemy forces with less difficulty while Ryan was using his sword with his fire element and N was using his spear to get the enemies to Charles and Ryan so they can defeat them.

On the ninth floor there were less Pokémon but they were much stronger not to mention there were starting to see shadow Pokémon ever once and a while that fled upon seeing them apparently surprised that they came. This floor being a break for the heroes they went through this floor very quickly but then on the tenth floor it was remotely empty.

"Of course Giratina would put guards here" Charles said annoyed then sighing "well we should be careful if were fighting an admin" then suddenly a dark and shadowy Lucario appeared his eyes were red and he was clearly violent and with no warning attacked. Charles seeing this a mile away dodged out of the way as well as Ryan and N.

Charles uses vine whip to grab the Shadow Lucario's leg and pull him. Since he was recovering he couldn't dodge and was knocked down. He quickly got up and fired a dark and shady shadow ball at N who was about to use focus punch and sending him flying into a wall. Smirking the Shadow Lucario ran towards Charles with fist in flames but right when he was about to punch Charles eyes were glowing the lucario was frozen and place and was then slammed into the wall on the other side of the area. Charles then told Ryan to cover him as he began crackling with electricity.

Ryan nodded and used flame wheel on the Shadow Lucario as he was getting up and surprised him with a blow to the face the Shadow Lucario did a flip and hit the ground hard but wasn't finished yet N finally getting up hit the Shadow Lucario with a low sweep shy upper cut a high jump kick slamming him into the ground so hard that the Shadow lucario actually bounced then used focus punch to send him flying into a wall.

Charles was finally done Charging and shouted "pass him over here N threw The battered Shadow Lucario to Ryan who used focus punch sending him to Charles who was nearly surrounded by electricity lunged hitting the Shadow Lucario with several hits occasionally using his shuriken Charles then hit the barely conscious Lucario up high into the sky (higher than when he flew up in the tournament) he jumped up used his shuriken and stabbed right through the Lucario while it was still radiating with electricity and when it hit the ground the electricity was even stronger until it finally overloaded and had an explosion (not as powerful as solar overload) this hit N and Ryan a bit but didn't do much. When the explosion was finished the Lucario faded into nothing there was nothing left not even ash.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?" asked Ryan

"No not really since those shadow Pokémon disintegrate when they're defeated anyways" Charles responded

The team was back in the dungeon on the 14th floor going a bit slower but still making progress. There were more shadow Pokémon (not as strong as the Shadow Lucario) but these actually attacked they were fairly weak though and were defeated quickly with a slash of their weapons with an elemental value. The shadow Pokémon get progressively stronger as the three heroes went through the floors on the 17th floor there were a few traps that slowed the heroes the traps consisted of shock traps, pit fall, and traps that threw the victim up through the air. There were more traps but only these actually slowed them down. There were boulder traps but the three easily just caught or smashed the rocks when they were falling there were water traps which were just a nuisance.

On the next floor Charles stepped on a rocket trap (trap that throws victim) and was sent into another room. When they were on their own N and Ryan found useful items while Charles found something much rarer.

Charles was walking around looking for a way to get back to his friends but as he was walking around he found a strange white and black stone that was radiating a strange energy when he held it.

"This is interesting" he said while looking at the rock from different angles trying to get a better look at it. After a few minutes he picked it up and put it in his hidden compartment of his bag and then walking down the path ahead of him.

Ryan and N were exploring and picking up some items like berries and apples while looking for Charles and the stairs to the next floor.

Charles was walking down the same hallway and there were no obstacles to slow him down so he could go down the path quickly however the path seemed endless. After a few hours there was a big room that was rather empty but surrounded in deep water.

"Great typical boss room" Charles complained, "I wonder who I'm going to fight now." As he said that a group of mixed shadow Pokémon. "Great just great" Charles shouted sarcastically "Well let's get this over with." Charles got out his giant Shuriken and imbued it with electricity causing it to crackle with electricity.

Ryan and N were still looking for around for the Stairs and Charles they still couldn't find a sign for any of these they were searching for several minutes when they found the stairs but still no sign of Charles. "Damn!" shouted Ryan "Where could Charles be?" Being Charles' best friend he was obviously worried.

Charles was slashing the shadow Pokémon and didn't even give them a chance to hit him. A shadow ball came by and almost hit Charles "Whoa!" Charles shouted narrowly dodging it then firing an energy ball at the misdrevieus and knocking it into another Pokémon and knocked them both out a shadow riolu then used a brick break but Charles used vine whip to catch it when a growlithe used flame thrower that skimmed Charles' right ear this however didn't do much damage. Charles spun around the riolu he was still holding and slammed it into the growlithe slamming it into a wall Charles then threw the shadow riolu into a honchcrow that was about to strike. There were several enemies but each got knocked down by Charles and disintegrated into nothing this went on for about an hour when there was one giant garchomp that used dragon claw but Charles easily dodged it by jumping back. The garchomp continually used fire blast forcing Charles to doge to blasts. Every once in a while using energy balls to damage the garchomp this however didn't do much damage when the garchomp ignited the entire floor on fire Charles had to jump and hold on to the roof.

"You've got be kidding me!" Charles yelled. He was holding on when he got an idea. He stretched another vine to grab his shuriken which started cackling with electricity only this time it was more violent. After about 30 seconds Charles threw the shuriken the garchomp being a ground type though that it wouldn't affect him so he blocked it. Though it stuck it seemed that nothing happened so he smirked but then then the electricity cackled again. As it turned out the electricity was unstable so in a bright flash of light the shuriken exploded. After the light cleared Charles jumped to where the shadow garchomp was standing (the only place that wasn't on fire) and looked around for and exit. After about 5 minutes the entire dungeon shook.

"Whoa! What the heck? What's that!?" yelled Ryan. N and Ryan were looking around franticly looking for where this earth quake came from. Then a wall next to them collapsed and a figure stepped out. It was Charles!

"Charles!? Where were you?" asked Ryan. After telling them what happened the heroes looked for the stairs throughout the dungeon. Finally finding them after a few minutes they went up going to the next floor. This floor was pretty straight forward with few enemies and no traps until

"Damn!" Charles said angrily. There was a huge pit in the middle of the dungeon. The heroes look around for anything they could use to get around this obstacle then Charles had an idea. First Charles used vine whip and spun the vine like a helicopter blade and he began to ascend he then grabbed Ryan and N and flew over the pit but didn't land instantly. Apparently there were many flying Pokémon in this area so Charles told Ryan and N to use their elemental weapon attacks to easily defeat the flying Shadow Pokémon and dodging attacks. After a while the shadow Pokémon were on the ground again so Charles collapsed the vine copter (that's what the helicopter transformation is) and the three fell and took out three Pokémon that were under them and continued to take more enemies out as they made their way to the stairs making quick progress. When they got to the stairs they decided to take a short break.

"So what do you think the guild is doing now?" asked Charles

"Not sure," Ryan answered truthfully.

"I hope there ok, you know like not overrun by shadow Pokémon" Charles said thinking to himself.

BACK AT THE GUILD

The guild had their hands (or should I say paws hmmm) full they were defending the guild from shadow Pokémon.

While everyone else was defending the guild Team Destruct and the rest of Team Unity were defending the town.

A flame thrower blasted through a shadow Pokémon. "Man these guys are a real nuisance" said Alistar mean while Luna and Aqua were getting the town members and helping them evacuate them to the guild.

Sighing Aqua said "I hope Charles, Ryan, and N can defeat Giratina soon"

BACK TO THE HEROES

They finally made it to Giratina but they were having trouble they couldn't seem to damage him however they were getting hurt severely this was going on for hours them only managing to not faint by using items and mainly being on the defense.

"Man there's just no hurting this guy but this is when something started glowing in Charles' bag when Charles took it out it was the same stone he found while exploring by himself when they got separated. Charles form started to glow it was first standing on its hind feet and it grew taller when it stopped glowing Charles was about 8 feet tall he still had features of a bulbasaur like his face but his tail has grown longer and was now white and had essences of red.

Ryan and N's jaws dropped but giratina seemed shocked and angry at the same time "SO YOU'RE THE ONE FROM THE PROPHESY?" said giratina at first giratina lunged at Charles but was stopped when Charles put up a claw to catch him and punched him with another. This time it sent giratina recoiling.

"GUYS USE THE STONE IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN BEAT HIM!" Charles shouted. Both Ryan and N nodded and touched the stone both transforming into a form that looked like the Pokémon they became and the legendary Pokémon sealed in them. Giratina was really mad now he used a hyper beam but Charles blocked it causing him to move back a bit and making a small crater where he was before giratina was about to attack again but was hit with a giant flame thrower. Knocking him down but not out, they then started to clash each attack that missed shook the entire dungeon causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. Eventually the entire dungeon collapsed. This however didn't stop the four brawlers. The four burst through the ruble still fighting. Their fighting was so intense that every time an attack hit it broke the sound barrier and every one was watching those from the guild and all over the world even one Pokémon who was watching from a cliff (he'll be important in the sequel) it was a Pikachu smirking he walked down were two team members were waiting for him.

The four were still battling when Charles flipped in midair and did an axe kick on giratina sending flying into the rubble "time to finish this" he shouted. Ryan and N nodded. First N was surrounded in lightning as he smashed into giratina several time and the last time sending him up Charles them fired a ginormous fireball burning giratina intensely. Then Ryan used summoned several giant icicles circling the giant fire ball and piercing through causing a huge explosion. After the explosion Charles, Ryan, and N were standing above a crater. Suddenly there a bright flash Arceus appeared

"Thank you." Said Arceus "you have helped greatly taking care of giratina while I was busy" there was a slight smile on his face "we will meet again" he said before disappearing in a flash of light he disappeared along with giratina.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

There were a cave filled with Pokémon the starters of all the regions it was a Feraligator, Typlosion, Grovyle (not the grovyle), Swampart, Torterra, Infernape, and two Emboars the feraligator spoke first "I hope we can find our trainers soon" he said

"Yeah I miss Charles" said the emboar

"And I miss Ryan" said the infernape

"Well that's why we're trying to find them" said the grovyle "well we should get some sleep. And with that they put out their campfire and went to sleep.


End file.
